


The Proposal

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Family Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Part of my “Family” series. Kathryn is pregnant with the twins and struggling with morning sickness.  Seven is there to help.





	The Proposal

Seven held Kathryn's hair back from her face as she emptied her stomach into the toilet for the sixth time that morning. She smoothed her hair back gently in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. She had never really dealt with anyone's illness before and what the Doctor called 'morning sickness' had hit her girlfriend with a vengeance. Seven thought it was ineptly named, as the sickness generally extended past the morning hours.

Kathryn leaned back against the wall with a groan. Seven flushed the toilet for her and kissed her damp forehead.

“You don't have to see this, Seven, I know it's disgusting,” Kathryn said weakly. Seven kissed her once more and left the bathroom.

A moment later she returned with a glass of ice water with a slice of lemon.

“Drink this,” she said, kneeling next to her.

“I love you, Seven,” she said, taking the cup in her trembling hands. Kathryn sipped the water tentatively and sighed.

“Do you want to go lay back down, my love?” Seven asked softly and Kathryn nodded.

“I never knew being pregnant would be so exhausting,” she said as Seven helped her back to their bedroom. “This whole 'beautiful vessel of life' thing is totally overrated.”

Seven smiled indulgently and kissed Kathryn's barely-noticeable baby bump. She went to the kitchen and replicated a very mild chicken soup and brought it back to her.

“I can't, Seven, I'll just puke it up,” Kathryn said mournfully.

“You need the nutrients, Kathryn. You and the babies,” she said, laying a hand on her stomach. “Your bucket is next to you here.”

Kathryn sat up on the side of the bed and ate the soup slowly. Almost as soon as she finished it, the soup started coming back up. Seven grabbed the bucket and held it for her while she puled.

“Lay down and rest, Kathryn,” she said sympathetically, once she was finished. “We will try again later.”

Seven took the bucket and emptied it into the toilet. She rinsed it out and got a fresh glass of water before returning to the bedroom. She stood in the doorway. She stood in the doorway a moment and watched her lover. She lay flat on her back, her face pale and sweaty. Auburn hair plastered to her forehead.

 _I love her so much_ , Seven thought fondly. _I would do anything for her. Anything at all._

Then a thought occurred to her.

“Marry me,” Seven said.

“What?” Kathryn asked, opening her gray eyes in surprise.

“Marry me,” Seven repeated, smiling, as she set the bucket back next to the bed.

“You're crazy,” Kathryn chuckled. “I thought you didn't believe in marriage?”

“I love you, Kathryn. You're having my babies. I'd do anything for you. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of our lives. Won't you marry me?”

“I'm sort of sweaty and disgusting right now.”

“Yes and still beautiful,” Seven said, kissing her forehead. “And I didn't mean right this second anyway.”

“Of course I'll marry you, silly Borg,” she replied fondly.

Seven's face broke into a wide grin.

“I'd kiss you, but-”

“I have puke breath,” Kathryn finished with a smile. “Not the most romantic of proposals.”

“But you still said yes,” Seven said.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
